LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home hanging out after they managed to defeat Carnage and his team. Erin is seen trying to look for something under the couch as Jack and Scott are seen sitting on the couch wondering what's wrong) Jack: Erin, is everything okay back there? Scott: Yeah you've been looking under there for awhile now. Erin: I'm just trying to find Rose. Jack: Let me guess, she pissed off the monsters again? Erin: No we're just playing hide and seek. Scott: You sure she's not bonded to you as a way to hide? Erin: Trust me I would know if she was. Jack: Have you tried checking under your bed? You know she likes hiding under there since you can't lift it. Erin: *Looks at Jack* Boy did you just say I'm weak!? Jack: What?! No! Erin: Damn right you didn't... And besides I already look under there. That was the first place I look. *Looks back under the couch* She's hiding else where. Scott: Well, I don't know what to tell you. Jack: Yeah. Try- (The three then hear something fall over upstairs in Scott's room) Scott: Oh she better not be in there! (Erin stands and looks at the ceiling) Erin: I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find her once and for all. (Erin heads upstairs and up to Scott's door) Erin: Rosie! You in there? (Erin hears nothing but opens the door and there is some movement) Erin: … *Evil smirk* Oh this should be good. *Pretend confused* Hmm? Where did she go? (Rose is seen behind Scott's dresser covering her mouth as she giggles) Erin: Hmmm, I thought I heard her in here! Could she be.... UNDER THE BED!? *Looks* Nooo. Could she be... IN CLOSET!? *Opens the closet door* Nope. Gee wiz. I don't think I'll EVER find her at this rate. (Erin then hears a sound as she notices the dresser shake a bit) Erin: Hmmm.... Rose: *whispers* Oh no. Erin: Oooh that's odd. The dresser moved. *Starts heading toward the dresser* Now WHY would a dresser move on its I wonder. Hmmmmmmm… Rose: *Whispers* Please don't look.... Erin:.... Nah its nothing! Just my imagination! Guess I'll look for Rosie else where! (Erin starts to pretend to leave the room, but quickly hides near the dresser) Rose:.... *Pokes her head out* (Rose then slowly begins to step out from behind the dresser) Rose: Whew! That was close. Now I just gotta figure out where- (Rose then stops as she feels someone watching her) Rose: You didn't leave did you...? (Rose looks over to find Erin next to the dresser) Erin: No I did not. Rose: Oh no. Erin: *Picks up Rose* Gotcha little girl! Rose: Aww man! Erin: *Pokes Rose's nose* Better luck next time little girl. Rose: Hey I hid good for awhile! Erin: Yeah I'll give you that. You had me stumped for a bit there. Rose: Does that mean I did good? Erin: You did great! You are getting better everyday! Rose: YAY! Thank you for playing with me mommy! Erin: Aww! *Hugs Rose* So cute! ???: Yes, she certainly is. (Erin and Rose look to find a man with white hair and blue eyes standing in front of the door) ???: Hello Lorthare. Erin: Hey, who are you?! (Erin creates an ice sword) Erin: How did you- ???: Calm down Erin, it's just me. An old....friend if you will. Erin:.....Mirzak...? (Erin lowers her sword) Mirzak: Yep, it's me. Rose: Erin?? Erin: Wh-What are you doing here? Mirzak: Just came to see the latest person who had gotten my blessing is doing. *Enters the room* You seem to be enjoying your time with your brother and his friends. Erin: You... Could say that. Mirzak: Hm. *sees Rose* And who's this little gem? Rose: My name's Rose. Mirzak: Rose? Well I'm not not surprised by that name, it suits you. Erin: *Holds Rose closely* … Mirzak: Oh, protective aren't you, Erin? Erin: She's my little girl. Of course I am. Mirzak: I can see why. She reminds me a lot of you when you were a child Erin. Erin: You know about that? Mirzak: Oh, I keep watch on all potential users of my Gift. Erin: Oh. Wait, what do you mean by "potential"? Mirzak: Well my dear, you know how the Targhul's gain powers from those they bond with. Yes? Erin: Y-Yeah I do. But that's not always the case. Sometimes they get powers as they get older. Mizark: That is true. But... I've been watching you, and the time you've spent with your adorable little girl here. You two are very close. Erin: What is this about Mirzak? Mirzak: Allow me to cut to the chase then. *To Rose* Rose. Do you like Erin's ice powers? Rose: *gasp* Yes I do! Erin: Huh?! Mirzak: Well then, your wish...is my command Rose. (Mirzak pokes Rose's nose as her body slowly turns from grey to white. Mirzak then smiles) Mirzak: There we go. Erin: What did you do!? Mirzak: Peace Erin. I have given her my Gift. Like I did for your father and you. Rose: Wait does that mean- Mirzak: You have ice powers. Rose: *Gasp* YAY! Erin did you hear that!? I have ice powers like you! Erin:..... Rose: E-Erin?? Erin: *Looks a Mirzak* Why? Mirzak: Well, you did say you wanted a sidekick. And she has shown great potential as a hero too. Erin: But why now? She's still a kid! Mirzak: You weren't even born yet when I gave you powers Erin. What's wrong with this? Erin: What??? Mirzak: Yep. You were given my Gift before your birth. Erin:..... Rose: Erin? Did... Did I do a bad thing? Erin: ! Oh no no no no sweetie! I'm happy for you! Really I am! Mirzak: You don't seem very happy Erin. Erin: Don't make me sound like the bad guy. I just.. still remember what happened when we met. Mirzak: I know you feel untrustworthy since we met and from the stories Seris told you, but I was blinded by evil then. Ever since your brother and your team convinced me to return your powers however, I've seen the light for what it is. And it...is the light of the future Rose and the next generation shall bring for this Omniverse. Erin:...... Mirzak: Please, I promise to never again harm another user of my power like I did you or your father. Trust me.... Erin:... *To Rose* Rose. What do you say to the nice man? Rose: Oh! *To Mirzak* Thank you so much! Mirzak: *Chuckles and then pats Rose's head* You are most welcome my dear. Use your new powers well. Rose: Oh I will! You won't regret it! Mirzak: Good. (Mirzak turns to leave before he stops) Mirzak: Oh! And uhh, a little advice Erin. Erin: Yeah? Mirzak: You might want to be weary of that "Power Stone" you kids are hunting. Erin: Huh, why? Mirzak: Well it's too early to say anything, but just remember this....The power held in that rock....It's not of natural or normal causes. (Erin is silent as Mirzak walks out and turns the corner. She then runs after him) Erin: Hey wait! (Erin looks to talk to Mirzak, but finds that he is missing.) Erin: What....? Rose: Erin? Is everything okay? Erin:... Mirzak… Is he really... Good now? Rose:... Hmm.. *Lifts up her hands and frost comes out* Oh! Look Erin! Erin: Hmm? Oh! You're doing it! Rose: Yay! Now I'm REALLY your side kick now! Erin: Yeah! Now you're on the right path to become a hero! Rose: YAY!! (Rose hugs onto Erin who hugs back with tears in her eyes) Rose: Huh? *looks up* Erin are you crying? Erin: N-No of course not! I-I'm just happy for you is all. Rose: You sure? Erin: O-Of course! *Sniff* I-I feel like a proud mom at this point! Rose: Oh! *Hugs Erin* I love you Erin! Erin: *Hugs Erin* I love you too Rose! (The two hug some more. It then cuts to Tom as he's seen looking down at his hands. Voices from the past are then heard) Otto: *voice* I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE THAT STONE MYSELF YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE DIED IN THAT EXPLOSION INSTEAD OF BEGGING ME FOR HELP!! Tom: *voice* You helped me! You gave me a fresh start! And now you throw it all away you Targhul piece of crap! Otto: *Voice* Tom ple- Tom: *Voice* Didn't you hear me?! I SAID SHUT UP!! (Tom flashes back to before he crushed Otto's skull. Just as the crack is heard, it cuts back to him jumping in fright as he hears Pearl and Foxtrot at the door) Pearl: Hello? Tom are you in there? Tom: Oh uhhh y-yes I am. Come in. (Pearl and Foxtrot enter) Foxtrot: Hey there. Tom: Y-Yeah hey.. Pearl: We were wondering where you were. Everyone else is doing something but you're locked up in your room. Tom: Yeah well....I just got a lot on my mind right now. Foxtrot:...It's Otto isn't it? Tom:....... Pearl: Tom, you know he wasn't the man he was when he helped you rebuild your life. Tom: I know but... Its just... I still cannot believe a man who did so much for me, and so many other people could just... fall so far. Foxtrot: Well, he was infected you know. Pearl: And once a Targhul has you in its grasp, there's really no going back. Tom: But he was so brilliant! And yet he retained his knowledge and used it to kill innocent people. And now look at where he's at....dog food for a bunch of wolves in a forest. Foxtrot: Grimms. Tom: Same thing. Foxtrot: Tom, we know he helped you a lot. But his mind was destroyed the moment the virus entered his body. Tom: I just... I just wish things could have been different... He was a good man once. And this shouldn't have happened to a good man like him. Pearl: Well....At least now his suffering is at an end. Tom:....Yeah, I guess so..... Foxtrot: Sure is man. Tom: Yeah, I....I think I'd like to rest now. Pearl: You feeling better? Tom: A little bit. But....I just need to sleep for now. Thanks guys. (The two nod as they leave the room so Tom can sleep. Miles is then seen in his room on his phone when his portal device vibrates) Miles: Hm? The hell is messaging me at this hour? (Miles picks up the device as he notices it's actually a portal call) Miles: *sigh* Why do I get the feeling that I know who this is? They're probably just testing it. (The call stops as Miles goes back to his phone. Then the device receives another call) Miles: Oh for god's sake. (Miles then turns to the door) Miles: JACK!! (Jack's footsteps are heard as he opens the door) Jack: Yeah? Miles: Your cyborg buddy's calling me for some reason. Jack: Huh? Miles: They're probably trying to test the thing out somehow. Jack: And this requires my assistance why? Miles: I'm in the middle of a game on my phone! Jack: You can't pause it? Miles: Jack I barely know these kids! The only communication we've had was when I found them, told them our situation, told them Carnage's weaknesses and brought them to him! That's it! Jack: JEEZ OKAY OKAY! *Takes the device* I'll talk to them! Miles: Thank you! *Leaves* Jack: My god you don't need to bite my head off. *Answers the device* Hello? Nora: *Voice* HOLY CRAP IT WORKS!! Jack: OW HEY!! RIGHT HERE!! Nora: *Voice* Whoops! Sorry! Yang: *Voice* Yo is that you Jack? Jack: Yeah it's me. Miles wasn't looking to talk right now. Miles: I heard that! Yang: *Voice* Miles, that the dude in the spider costume right? Jack: That's the one. Ruby: *Voice* Is everything all right? Jack: Who this? Ruby: *Voice* Oh right. We haven't met. I'm Ruby! I'm Yang's sister! Jack: Well nice to hear you then Ruby. Yang: *Voice* Anyway, hope we're not bothering you guys. We just had to see how this thing worked. Ruby: *Voice* Plus we had to show to Jaune, Ren and Uncle Qrow. Jack:....I'm going to pretend that I know who those people are but I assume they're important to you guys. ???: *Voice* Well I'd like to THINK we're important to them. Yang: *Voice* That's Jaune. Nora: *Voice* And this is Ren! Say something! Ren *Voice* Hello there visitors. Jack: So friends then? Weiss: *Voice* That would be correct. Jack: Got it then. So did you need anything or just showing off to your friends and family? Yang: More like a test to see if it worked. Jack: Oh I see. That's reasonable considering it's a foreign device to that universe. Miles: How much you wanna bet it took them to turn it on? (Miles walks out next to Jack) Jack: *whisper* To be fair I bet an hour or so. Yang: *Voice* What did you say? Jack: Oh nothing. Anyway so what are you guys doing anyway? Ruby: *Voice* We just got done doing some training. Miles: Training? Jaune: *Voice* Everyone's getting ready for an attack coming in Mistrial soon. Jack: An attack? You guys need help? Yang: *Voice* Nah. We got it. Miles: Just be careful it's not an army of parasitic zombies. You'll have another Carnage on your side if that's the case. Jack: Or an army of robots planning on turning humanity into more robots. Yang: *voice* Does that happen a lot where you come from? Miles: A lot happens where we come from. Stuff we can barely explain ourselves. Ruby: *Voice* You guys must lead a bunch of awesome adventures. Miles: One way of putting it. Yang: *Voice* Well we better let you get back to do it then. Jack: Yeah. You guys take care. Yang: *Voice* You to! …… Um.. Hey how do you shut this thing off? Miles: *whispers* Here we go. Jack: *whispers* This should be fun to hear. Weiss: *Voice Hello? Jack, Miles? How do we shut off the device? Ren: *Voice* We don't want to blow this thing up by accident. Nora: *Voice* Hey explosions are cool though. Miles: Alright, there's a small red button on the device. Push that and it should stop the call. (A sound of a button being pressed is heard) Yang: *voice* Nothing happened. Miles: Oh man, she's one of those grandma types. Yang: *voice* Excuse me? Miles: Nothing! Jack: Can you not see the button? It's right in the middle. Miles: Yeah. Weiss: *Voice* Oh I see it. Till next time. (A button is heard being pressed and the call ends) Miles: Well that was interesting. Jack: Yeah, not one of the most normal calls I've had in my life. Miles: And you wanted me to answer the thing. Jack: Hey, I still barely know them too moron. Miles: I know I know. Jack: Still, wonder if they're gonna be all right. Wonder what attack is coming? Miles: Might be something to do the villains of they're world. Jack: Maybe.... You know I remember Yang looking mad when her mother Raven was mentioned. Miles: Yeah, she did say they had some bad history. Wonder what happened? Jack: Might be a bad idea to ask. She might be the type who would punch a guy's front teeth out for asking. Miles: Yeah. Jack:...You think we should be concerned? She was trying to take the stone after all. Miles: Maybe. But as long as that stone doesn't return, then she won't be a problem for us. Jack: That's true... There's still so much we don't know. Miles: We'll figure it out in due time. Jack: Yeah. Miles: Well, let's go check on the others. Jack: Right. I need to go see how Erin's doing with Rose anyway. Miles: You sure you're not just gonna sit there looking at her- Jack: Shut up Miles. Miles: Point taken. (Jack starts to leave. Meanwhile, Alex is seen walking though the Mansion) Alex: *Sighs* Nice that things are quiet for a minute. (Alex then walks past Ray's room where he sees Ray and Rayla hugging each other on his bed) Alex: Hm? Ray: Its okay Rayla… Rayla: How can it be...? Look at us... We're stuck this way... Forever... Ray: I know... But we'll get though this.. Like we always have... Alex: *Knocks on the door* Guys? (Ray and Rayla see Alex and break apart) Ray: Oh hey Alex. Rayla:.... Alex: Is uhhh, everything okay in here? Ray: Yeah yeah, we're fine Alex. Alex: You sure? Ray: Yeah. We're just glad that we are back together. Rayla: Y-yeah we're fine. Alex: … (Alex then walks into the room) Alex: Something's wrong isn't it? I sense anguish in your mind Rayla. (Ray and Rayla look at each other and are quiet) Rayla:..... Alex: Come on guys. You can tell me. Ray:.... *Sigh* Rayla… Hates the way she is. Alex: She does? Rayla: I hate the way we both are... We've lost our humanity... I'm stuck looking like a monster, and he's now a soulless machine... All of it... Just ripped away from us.. Ray: I don't like being a machine either but I know she and I can get though this. Rayla: I don't see how... Alex:.... Hey Ray? Mind if I take Rayla and talk with her alone? Ray and Rayla: Huh?? Alex: Is that all right? Ray: Uhhh...Sure, yeah. Alex: Good. Come on Rayla. Rayla: O-Okay. (Rayla follows Alex out of the room and starts to walk with her) Alex: You must be really happy. Back with your brother? Rayla: More then anything. He and I have always been together. Alex: Then... Does it really matter what you or him look like? Rayla: You don't get it... Just... Just look at me. *Looks in a mirror* I'm hideious. When I left prison, I felt like me and my brother could walk around with out without fear. But now... All they will see me as is some ugly monster... Alex: Is that really what you see Targhuls as? Rayla: No no. But the world isn't ready to accept them. And they won't accept me. They'll just think I'm some ugly flesh eating monster... (Alex goes quiet and tries to think of an honest answer to cheer her up) Alex:... Well. I think you're beautiful. Rayla: *Looks at Alex* Huh?? Alex: Okay I don't mean it like that! But I don't think Targhuls are ugly, considering how we've got a few on our team and a nest of them outside. Rayla: Yes... I think I saw them last time I was here... Alex: Ah. You remember then? Rayla: Mostly... I remember when I attacked your friends... When I tried to... *Starts to tear up* Alex: H-Hey what's wrong? Rayla: *Wipes her eyes* I'm sorry... That's another thing I hate about this... I tried to... Eat you. Alex: Yeah uhhhh....Do you mind explaining your obsession with me? (Rayla is silent) Alex: Rayla? Rayla:... I was hungry... Alex: Hungry? Rayla: Yes... Originally... Otto just wanted me to get you... But... That girl.. She saved you. She literally pulled you out my stomach. Alex: Yeah... She did.. Rayla: You were the one that got away... And I just couldn't stand that... Alex: Wow... That's... Huh. Rayla: I'm-I'm sorry... I understand if you hate me... I already hate myself for doing that to you... Alex: Oh don't worry Rayla, I don't hate you. Besides, you're not the first Targhul that's tried to eat me. Rayla: You mean Gientra's Kraken right? Alex: That and also The Circle, Radeon, Gamma, and Carnage. Rayla: Oh, I see. Still.. I hate that I did this... Alex: Hey. Listen. *Puts a hand on her shoulder* I don't hate you. I don't think you're a monster, and regardless of how you look, you're a beautiful person. You and your brother may have made mistakes sure. But you are now our friends. And as such, we'll always be there to help you. Rayla:.... (Rayla hugs Alex) Rayla: You are too kind... We don't deserve your kindness. Alex: Hey that's not true. Everyone deserves some kindness. Rayla: Yeah...I guess you're right. Alex: Hehe, well I hope that helped you out Rayla. Rayla; Oh it did Alex. Thanks for the help Alex: Anytime. Now I gotta go check on Jess and Sammy. You two have fun. (Alex is about to leave, but Rayla suddenly grabs Alex's shoulder) Rayla: Do you really have to leave now? Alex: Y-Yeah.. Is there something else? Rayla: Well.. There is.. One more thing.. (Rayla gives a smile that starts to make Alex feel scared) Alex: R-Rayla…? Are you- (Rayla suddenly grabs and kisses him. Alex is too shocked to move for a moment before he finally regasters what's going on and pushes Rayla back) Alex: GAH! What are you doing?! Rayla: Thanking you. Alex: Look Rayla I don't think you know this but I'm already taken thank you very much! Rayla: I know but... I don't care. Alex: Listen Rayla you- Rayla: I want you Alex Lorthare. I've seen you for who you really are, and I want you. (Alex backs up into a wall as Rayla gets right in his face) Rayla: Before Alex, I just wanted you to a meal. Now? *Starts to strokes Alex's cheek* Now I want you to be with me. Alex: *Scared* R-Rayla you- Rayla: *Puts finger to his mouth* Shhh… We don't want the others to know yet. Alex: R-Rayla you're freaking me out! Rayla: Just think of how cute we'll be together Alex. Alex: Rayla, please! You know I don't like you like that! We're friends! Rayla: Well... I want to be more then friends... Alex: B-But what about your brother?! Rayla: Oh its true. I'll always put my brother before anything else. But... You my love I'll always find time for you. (Rayla is about to move in for another kiss when she stops when she hears something) Rayla: We'll save this for another time. Until next time. (Rayla kisses Alex on the cheek and wakes back to her room with a happy sway) Alex: *thinking* Okay, what in the f- ???: Hey Alex! (Alex looks down to find Lenny hugging onto his leg) Alex: Oh, hey Lenny! Lenny: You okay? Alex: Y-Yeah I'm fine, I just...need to go vomit real quick! Lenny: Huh? Alex: *Gets Lenny off* I'll play later Lenny! Bye! *Runs off* Lenny: Huh?? (Rayla returns to her room) Ray: Wow. You're happy again. Whatever Alex said, I could feel your happiness return. Rayla: Oh yes brother. I've never been more happy. Ray: Well that's good. It doesn't help if one of us is sad you know. Rayla: Oh I know. Ray: So, what did you talk about? Rayla: Oh he just showed me that we do indeed have a bright future, despite what we are. Ray: And he's right. You and me staying with the Defenders I think we'll be a great choice for us. Rayla: I agree. Ray: It's just nice to see you finally getting alone with others. Rayla: Yeah, you're right. Ray: Well, I'm gonna go to sleep for now. You coming? Rayla: Nah, I think I'll stay up a little longer. See what the others are up to. Ray: Alright then, see you later then sis. Rayla: Goodnight brother. (Ray nods before he lays down and activates his sleep mode. Rayla then turns to the door) Rayla: Well, let's go see how Alex is doing now. (Rayla leaves the room as Ray falls asleep) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts